An augmented conversational understanding agent may provide an interface for facilitating natural language understanding of user queries and conversations. In some situations, personal assistant programs and/or search engines often require specialized formatting and syntax. For example, a user's query of “I want to see ‘Up in the Air’ around 7” may be ineffective at communicating the user's true intentions when provided to a conventional system. Such systems may generally be incapable of deriving the context that the user is referring to a movie, and that the user desires results informing them of local theatres showing that movie around 7:00.